Such positioning elements for motor vehicle doors and panels, in particular those for trunk lids and tailgates are generally known. DE 198 35 994 B4 shows and describes an operating device for a panel, in particular for the tailgate of a motor vehicle, in which the panel is pivoted by a so-called ejection device is such a way that a gap is formed and the panel can be gripped through this gap and can be opened. In addition, a handle is provided which only after unlocking of the lock can be automatically pivoted back from a retracted rest position into an operating position. A so-called ejection device comprises a rod with a rack-like shape cooperating with a gear driven by a spindle nut. According to DE 200 16 292 U1 a respective closure means, consisting of a rotary latch and a pawl and a respective pawl drive means is designed in such a way that the pawl drive means moves the rotary latch into a raised position, forming a gap. The used pawl drive means can steer the rotary latch into a raised position using a rigid connecting lever as part of a forced guidance. Similar arrangements are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,838 A and DE 298 13 797 U1. DE 298 12 121 U1 also discloses a positioning element for tailgates, bonnets and similar in which a lifting means produces a gap between a seal and a counterseal surface, said lifting means being servo assisted by a common drive means of the handle extension. This arrangement requires a handle but also uses a spindle and spindle nut and further drive means units. The actual lifting means is arranged at the edge of the closure means and acts with its ram head on a support plate in order to open the gap. In the closure means for a tailgate disclosed in DE 197 00 887 B4 a motor drive means is also initiated for opening the tailgate by a gap width, using a key or a separate actuation handle, said drive means displacing a control cam, which in turn moves the closure element into the exit position to the counter locking part. In all of these positioning elements for the bonnet and or other motor vehicle panels an intentional or accidental slamming of the panel from the just overcome gap opening is difficult because of the coupling of the individual parts. This can result in individual drive means parts of the positioning element being damaged.